1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to gesture recognition, and more particularly to gesture recognition for remote controls.
2. Description of Related Art
Gesture recognition is an emerging technology which can provide a more direct interaction method between human and machine. It is associated with spatial and temporal information and can be used to replace traditional control devices for future applications. Gesture recognition systems have been attempted, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,917. However, these systems generally involve complicated analysis that are computationally intensive and/or require costly hardware.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a gesture recognition system that is able to take input from a typical HD camera and use a simple set of gestures to minimize computational power. At least some of these objections will be met in the following description.